


Aries, there's a reason we're the ram

by jamfullife



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aries ftw, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Group chat, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Sexual Humor, gays being dumb, i decided to love aries, kpop idols letting it loose, some ships are eventual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamfullife/pseuds/jamfullife
Summary: Sanha decides to finally create the kpop Aries groupchat he's wanted for a while. Gayness and chaos ensues.tldr; Eunwoo is a devil, Sanha is super cute, Irene hates men, the boys in Pentagon are too gay for this shit, Mingyu is confused, Renjun is tired, and Seonghwa tries to fly under the radar
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Sanhahaha creates “The Aries Chat We All Wanted”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely because I was sad and wanted something to laugh about writing. hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sanha: Sanhahaha  
> Eunwoo: Eunuwu  
> Renjun: Injunnie  
> Irene: Irene  
> Mingyu:Tallbisch  
> Seonghwa: Seongie  
> Yunho: Yunhoee  
> Junho: smallbutdeadly  
> Yeo one: Yo1  
> Hongseok: rippedbih

Sanhahaha creates “The Aries Chat We All Wanted”

Sanhahaha adds Eunuwu, Yunhoee, Seongie, Injunnie, Yo1, Irene, TallBisch, Smallbutdeadly, rippedbih to “The Aries Chat We All Wanted”

Sanhahaha: I did a thing

Eunuwu: Sanha I told you not to do the thing

Injunnie: Sanha, sweetie, idc y this is happpening but i was asleep and now i am not

Sanhahaha: sorry :(((

Injunnie: Well fuck now i cant b mad

Sanhahaha: :D

Yo1: ok what this and why happen?

Smallbutdeadly: excuse him he’s trying his best, what he means is “I am currently confused as to what this chat room is and why it was made?”

Sanhahaha: Wow ur a good translator

Smallbutdeadly: thanks its all from forced practice

Irene: I’m fucking tired and you’re all men. Explain.

Sanhahaha: Irene-sunbaenim! Hello! This a gc for Aries in kpop! You guys are the only contacts i have rn so i could only add you all, but i hope i add more soon!

Irene: Acceptable explanation. I’ll send you Mina and Wheein’s contact info later. 

Sanhahaha: Thanks! I didn’t no they r both Aries! Cool!

Seongie: hi 

Sanhahaha: HI! 

Eunuwu: Sanha take a deep breath no one can match ur energy

Sanhahaha: Oh. 

Sanhahaha: Thank!

Smallbutdeadly: I assume this happens a lot

Sanhahaha: lol yeah

Sanhahaha: Did injunnie go back to bed?

Injunnie: no, im here just quiet

Eunuwu: I relate to that strongly

Smallbutdeadly: oh please Eunwoo, you may look like an angel but ur a lil evil underneath that pretty smile 

Eunuwu: omg you think i have a pretty smile

Smallbutdeadly: THATS what you got from that?

Eunuwu: i ignore any and all claims against my character. My lawyer will be in touch.

Yo1: omg rekt

Smallbutdeadly: Changgu, how many times do i have to tell you? Ur not funny

Yo1: maybe not but at least i aint getting sued

Injunnie: he may not be funny but at least he can roast ppl

Sanha: Aries CultureTM

Irene: I second that notion

Tallbisch: omg i was asleep hi guys

Sanha: Mingyu!

Injunnie: I cant believe out of all the members you have there’s only one aries among you all

Tallbisch: …

Tallbisch: Renjun

Injunnie: yeah

Tallbisch: you of all people should not be the one saying that

Injunnie: oh

Eunuwu: did you forget ur technically in a group of 21 ppl

Eunuwu: and ur the only aries

Injunnie: deadass i forgot

Seongie: im lucky yunho is with me

Eunuwu: i would say im lucky to have Sanha but i was told to never lie

Sanhahaha: :(

Eunuwu: no

Tallbisch: hes sad fix it

Eunuwu: no

Smallbutdeadly: what food of yours did he eat 

Eunuwu: my fucking pudding cups

Eunuwu: ALL EIGHT OF THEM AT ONCE

Injunnie: Sanha wtf

Sanhahaha: I WAS HUNGYR

Sanhahaha: HUNGRY*

Yo1: lol hungyr

Tallbisch: okay i kinda get it

Tallbisch: sanha u should get him more pudding cups

Sanhahaha: but i dun wanna

Irene: Sanha you will replenish what you have stolen

Sanhahaha: Yes Irene-sunbaenim

Eunuwu: Irene you may feel lil grossed out bc im a boy but: i love you for that

Irene: surprisingly no nausea from the statement, you’re welcome

Sanhahaha: btw wheres yunho and hongseok?

Smallbutdeadly: hongseok is being a freak and is working out rn

Seongie: Yunho is sleeping on the couch 

Sanhahaha: oh okay cool 

rippedbih: i am not a freak jinho fuck u

Smallbutdeadly: is that a promise?

rippedbih: yes

Yo1: oh no

Eunuwu: what’s happening?

Yo1: hongseok just got home and how he and jinho are fucking

Tallbisch: wot

Seongie: so? Join them

Tallbisch: WOT

Yo1: ur right ok bye gays

Yo1: guys*

Injunnie: no the first one was right

Irene: i second that notion

Sanhahaha changed the chat name to “Aries or gays? The world may never know”

Tallbisch: im not gay tho

Eunuwu: u sure?

Tallbisch: well not when u say it like that

Eunuwu: i have one thing to say 

Tallbisch: wot? 

Eunuwu: if ur sure ur straight then riddle me this

Tallbisch: oh no

Eunuwu: Wonwoo

Tallbisch: FUCK

Injunnie: oh dam he got u there

Tallbisch: he did

Sanhahaha changed _Tallbisch’s_ name to _?str8?_

?str8?: Sanha don’t expose me like this

Seongie: Sanha expose him its funny

Eunuwu: well ive done my work for today gn

?str8?: yeah i need to sleep 2

Injunnie: me 3

Sanhahaha: night!


	2. Sandy bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyones kinda gay, bets are exposed, more girls make an appearance, and ATEEZ are sum sandy bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the answer mv just happened. i lost it and wrote this :)

Injunnie: so @Yunhoee and @Seongie yall are some sandy bois

Seongie: im sorry wot

Yunhoee: ik i was asleep last time this chat was active but dont be mean

Injunnie: no i mean like why does ur group love sandy locations 

Seongie: oh ur talking about the answer mv

Yunhoee: idk 

Sanhahaha: yeah now that u mention it renjun

Sanhahaha: they do always end up in sandy places

Injunnie: hence sandy bois

Injunnie changed Seongie’s name to Sandysexy

Injunnie changed Yunhoee’s name to hipthrustsinner

hipthrustsinner: okay was mine really necessary

Sandysexy: mine isnt better yunho

Injunnie: sorry yunho urs fits

Irene: I second that notion

Sanhahaha: Irene!

Irene: hello Sanha

Sandysexy: you finally dropped the sunbaenim Sanha

Irene: I told him he could. We met during promotions and officially claimed him as my son

hipthrustsinner: wow lucky

Irene: anyway time for more girls

Irene added Weallin and Meanah to “Aries or gays? The world may never know”

Weallin: Hey! This is Wheein from mamamoo!

Sanhahaha: omg queen

Weallin: Queendom?

Sanhahaha: yes I saw it but I just really like you

Weallin: oh. THANKS!

Sanhahaha: UR WELCOME

Meanah: um hi?

Sandysexy: Hello!

Sandysexy: oh wait

Sandysexy changed Sandysexy’s name to Seongyawn

Seongyawn: sorry had to change it

Meanah: Cool! Im mina from twice!

hipthrustsinner: Hello! Yunho from ateez here!

Meanah: oh! Your name suits you!

Injunnie: …. 

Injunnie: damn Mina

Meanah: ? what?

Injunnie: his handle is hipthrustsinner

Meanah: ! No! I meant his actual name!

hipthrustsinner: oh thank god

Seongyawn: yeah you should’ve seen him he lost it, ran through the company building yelling “Mina-sunbaenim hates me! I think!?” twas priceless

hipthrustsinner: stop i beg of u

Seongyawn: no

hipthrustsinner: fuk

Meanah: this was not my intention

hipthrustsinner: u no wot? If u expose me ill expose u

Seongyawn: no pls

hipthrustsinner: yes

hipthrustsinner: Mina sunbaenim Seonghwa has u as his phone background

Seongyawn: fuk u

Meanah: im flattered thanks!

Seongyawn: haha i win

Hipthrustsinner: damn

Sanhahaha: this isnt a competition

Seongyawn: oh

Hipthrustsinner: rightttt

Weallin: wow Aries CultureTM

Eunuwu: everything is a competition

Eunuwu: always

Injunnie: tru

Injunnie: i fight with jisung n chenle all the time

Injunnie: as a competition

Eunuwu: no thats for dominance

Injunnie: ok tea

Eunuwu: and deadass u never win

Eunuwu: cuz u little

Injunnie: fight me

Eunuwu: how you gonna fight me? All 1.5 meters of u

Injunnie: I AM TALLER THAN 150 CM!

Eunuwu: sure

Eunuwu: may b with insoles

Injunnie: i am 173 cm! I just LOOK small bc im surrounded by GIANTS

Eunuwu: I still got a whole 10 cm on u king

Injunnie: I will explode

Irene: I am 158 cm

Irene: Does that mean I cannot throw hands?

Eunuwu: No Irene-sunbaenim u are still terrifying. Ur power is great, ur influence is massive, height has no bearing on my fear of u

Irene: just making sure

Injunnie: I forget how short the entirety of Red Velvet is

Injunnie: u guys have so much charisma its easy to not realize

Irene: Joy is pretty tall, but the rest of us are fairly short.

Weallin: wow im the shortest in mmm but im still 162 cm

Meanah: me too

Meanah: i mean im 162 cm, im not the shortest in twice

Meanah: that’s Dahyun

Meanah: not the tallest either

Weallin: yeah Tzuyu’s got that on lock

Meanah: yeah. She a lil devil tho

Meanah: luv her despite it

Sanhahaha: where’s pentagon fam at?

Injunnie: idk havent heard from em

Eunuwu: probs bangin tbh

Eunuwu: buncha horndogs

Weallin: omg wot. Give me deets i have a bet to win pls

Eunuwu: whatchu need 2 no? Jinho tells me everything

Weallin: 1. Are they polyamorous? 2. Is the whole group thats in on it? 3. Are they all gay/bi/pan, 4. If not who is?

Eunuwu: 1. Yes. 2. kinda. 3. Yes. 4. So basically Jinho/Hongseok/Yeo one/Shinwon/Kino are all a thing, Yuto and Yanan are a thing but obviously bc of LDR issues Yuto is allowed to fool around with formerly mentioned pals, Hui is single rn, and Wooseok is 2 but he has this interesting on/off relationship with Lai guanlin, but its more like innocent than anything else with them 

Eunuwu: idk their sexualities explicitly tho and i wouldnt want 2 out anyone jinho said i could tell yall bout relationships tho

Weallin: thats coolio

Weallin: ok ok, so I won 2/4 bets that’s acceptable

Sanhahaha: u bet on other idols relationships?

Weallin: mamamoo is a fun group, not a morally pure group

Sanhahaha: understandable

Sanhahaha: so… have u bet on astro?

Weallin: yes we have

Weallin: we’ve bet on Twice, Red velvet, Astro, Seventeen, and Pentagon. Out of the groups in this chat

Seongyawn: oh so not us yet? 

Weallin: yeah you have a minor in yalls group so no relationship bets

Seongyawn: surprisingly… respectful

Weallin: not really we just hoped that yall havent done diddly squat with a kid

Seongyawn: oh. good. cuz we havent 

Seongyawn: Wait. sanha is a ‘00 liner too

Weallin: well that and yall are a new group so we havent had much recon time

Seongyawn: okay THAT makes sense

Seongyawn: also just to clear the air

Seongyawn: no one in ateez is together or anything

hipthrustsinner: okay not officially

Seongyawn: but tbh we aint dumb somethins going on between San and Wooyoung but we refuse to say anything bout it

Weallin: smart

Seongyawn: yeah

Sanhahaha: okay i need 2 no

Sanhahaha: what bets are on astro rn

Weallin: okay 

Weallin: so Moon and Hwasa have bet that yall arent polyam at all but that Eunwoo and moonbin are an item, and that Jinjin and MJ are a thing, but you and rocky are single (and that rocky’s straight)

Weallin: Solar and I have bet that Eunwoo/moonbin/rocky are a thing, Jinjin’s straight and MJ isn’t but is single, and you’re single but bi

Weallin: tbh i think solar and I are right

Sanhahaha: I… 

Sanhahaha: words gone

Eunuwu: ur close wheein

Eunuwu: so damn close

Eunuwu: but no cigar

Weallin: FUCK

Weallin what is the truth i beg

Weallin: also Sanha if ur in a relationship ur too young bb

Sanhahaha: no worries i am pure

Weallin: good

Eunuwu: moonbin/rocky are a thing, Jinjin’s bi and so is MJ but theyre dumb and still silently pining 4 each other, Im gay af but single, and Sanha’s bi and single

Eunuwu: i am too busy 2 b looking rn

Sanhahaha: i am too chaotic 2 b looking rn. And young tbh

Weallin: valid

Weallin: i was close enough tbh

Meanah: this is v convoluted

Eunuwu: being an idol in convoluted

Meanah: damn yeah

Meanah: u right

Weallin: so Mina

Meanah: no im not telling u twice’s sexualities/relationship statuses

Weallin: valid

Weallin: at least we know Jihyo and Daniel are a thing

Meanah: yeah they’re still happy together its cute

Weallin: oh shit and momo

Weallin: WITH HEECHUL

Meanah: yeah. That 2

Meanah: we were so against it in the beginning

Meanah: but he’s respectful to her so he’s allowed but he’s still on thin fucking ice

Meanah: momo is my bff 

Meanah: if she gets hurt ill kill a bitch

Irene: I second that notion

Sanhahaha: wow this is crazy

Sanhahaha: im learning so much

Sanhahaha: ok wheein i gotta no mmm’s deal

Sanhahaha: is moonsun real?

Weallin: thats a loaded question tbh

Weallin: To clear this up hwasa and I are both bi, and she is dating a certain guy rn, (i will not expose him) and I am single

Weallin: Solar is also bi and Moonstar is the gayest fucking lesbian let’s b real

Sanhahaha: yes 

Weallin: but like solar and moon are kinda… bad… at communication so like they arent a thing? And not exclusive? So moon is also yknow meeting other girls i cannot expose but solar flirts with guys/girls over her phone but doesnt really go farther

Weallin: and like they both like each other but damn if they ever clear the air

Weallin: there isnt any weird anger or tension about it weirdly

Weallin: its just something we dont ever acknowledge

Sanhahaha: whoa

Sanhahaha: thats crazy i cant

Eunuwu: lotta bisexuals in kpop

Eunuwu: <3

Weallin: yes

Weallin: bi pride

Weallin: tbh we’re the musical theatre/dance kids that made it

Weallin: so duh course we p gay

Irene: i second that notion

Weallin: yeah

Weallin: also Irene i will ask u sum shit at a later time but I gotta run i have rehearsal in like

Weallin: okay it started 10 mins ago FUCK

Weallin: BYYE

Sanhahaha: bi

Sanhahaha: bye*

Injunnie: I mean the first one wasnt wrong

Irene: bye

Irene: I second that notion

Injunnie: but bye

Seongyawn: bye

hipthrustsinner: bye

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment, and let me know if you have something you want me to write for this universe! Aries ftw


End file.
